halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkstorm Multiversal Season 2 Episode 1: The Arrival
This is the first time Darkstorm came to the Pridelands (Venom and Darkest only) Story Ahadi: (Asleep with Uru) ???:(Roars) Ahadi: (Awakes) Huh? ????:(Roars stop) Uru: (Wakes) Hm? ????:(Growls) Uru: (Confused) ????:(Has a young antelope in its jaws and walks off with its kill) Uru: (Growls) Wait. ????:(wALKING OFF) Uru: (Following him) I will not disturb you. ?????:(Turns and drops his kill) Persistent aren't you Uru: I just want to talk..... who are you? Darkstorm:(Walks in to the moonlight) Names Darkstorm miss? Uru: (Smiles) I am Queen Uru. Darkstorm:(Bows) I am royalty as well Uru: ^^ Darkstorm:(Licks) Uru: (Purrs) Darkstorm:(Tosses whats left of his kill, there is plenty of meat left on the carcass) Take it Uru: (Smiles) Th-thanks... (Begins eating) Darkstorm:(His scars show that he is a war hero) Uru: (Notices the scar while eating) One is seen going down the right side of his face to his shoulder, another on his arm in the shape of a lightning bolt and one on his forehead in the shape of a howling wolf Uru: (In thoughts - "Interesting...") Darkstorm:(Keeps a look out for other hunters) Uru: Just wondering.... but do you have a child? Darkstorm:(Yes *Smiles* I have a son *Reaches in his Bag and pulls ok his baby boy, Bakuu, still a kit/cub, incredably cute) Uru: He's cute... ^^ Bakuu:(Jumps to the Ground and Walks to Uru) Uru: (Smiles at Bakuu) Bakuu:(Ear twitches) Uru: ? Darkstorm: *See's Ahadi approaching) Ahadi: (Notices Darkstorm) ...? Bakuu:(Hides behind his father) Uru: ... (Nuzzles her mate) Ahadi... (Points her muzzle to Darkstorm and Bakuu) That's... Darkstorm and Bakuu. Darkstorm: (Bows) It is an honor Bakuu:(Slowly comes out) Ahadi: (Smiles) Bakuu:(Sneezes into one of his tails) Uru: ... ^^ Darkstorm:(Picks up his Son and Extends wings) Where do you live Uru: In the Pridelands... Darkstorm: You two lead (They do so) Darkstorm:(Runs and Takes off flying) (In the Pridelands) Zuzu: (Notices Ahadi and Uru coming back, bows) Darsktorm:(*Walks into view) Bakuu:(Hmmmm? Uru: Oh... the hornbill's Zuzu... our majordomo. Bakuu:(Extends his small wings and Glides down) Uru: Hmmm.... Darkstorm:(Folds wings around him) Bakuu:(Looks at Zuzu) Zuzu: (Smiles) ^^; Bakuu:(Goes back to his fathers Shoulder) Darkstorm:(Stands outside the den for the night to sleep) Uru: (Yawns) Darkstorm:(Gets into a fearfull stance and turns to stone along with bakuu) Uru: (Asleep) Ahadi: (Stays awake) *Next morning* Mufasa*Cub* Walks out and see's Darkstorm and he nearly screams Ahadi: ?! Darkstorm:(The Stone encasement falls off and he roars as he wakes) Uru: (Awakes by the roar) Darkstorm:(Stretches) Bakuu:(Shakes off the remaining stone fregments on his fur) Mufasa: Dad who are they? Ahadi: ...Darkstorm and Bakuu. I suppose they're.... visitors. Darkstorm: (Goes to hunt) Zuzu: (In her nest, looking after her egg) Darkstorm:(Sneaking on a Zebra herd) Uru: .... Darkstorm:(Targets the alpha and charges) Uru: (Watches) Darkstorm:(Takes out the Alpha male and cuts it open going for the liver) Zuzu: Hm... Darkstorm:(Eats) (Zuzu hears her egg starting to hatch) Darkstorm:(Roars) (The tip of the chick's beak is seen poking out of the egg) Darkstorm: Huh Zuzu: (Waits for her egg to hatch) Darkstorm:(Hmmmm Uru: .... Darkstorm:(Feeding again and then notices the other lioness surrounding him) * Roars to scare them off* Ahadi: (Yawns) Darkstorm:(Defending his kill to no avail and is forced to relinquish it) Ahadi: .... Darkstorm:(Turns and then charges at the Lioness, Is tougher than he looks, Knocks one off the kill) Uru: (Helps Darkstorm fighting the lionesses along with Ahadi) Darkstorm:(Roars) Ahadi: (Pins one of the lionesses) Darkstorm:(Eating) (Ahadi lets the lioness go, and it runs off) Darkstorm:(See's Young Sarabi and Sarafina approaching, he gives out short warning growls) Sarabi and Sarafina: (Ears lowered, cower) Darkstorm:(Rips a slab of meat off, walks to them and drops it in front of them) Sarabi: Th-thank you.... (She and Sarafina start to eat) Darkstorm:(Walks off) Ahadi: Hm.... Darkstorm:(Climbs a tree and rests) Ahadi: (Walks back to the den) Young bakuu:(Playing with Taka and Mufasa) Taka: ^^ Young Bakuu:(Pinned) Sarafina: (Done feeding, goes to see Taka) Taka: Hey, Sarafina! ^^ Bakuu:(Runs and hides, Shy) Sarafina: ? Bakuu:(Peeks out) Taka: Don't worry. She's Sarafina, my friend... ^^ Bakuu:(Walks out) Sarafina: (Smiles) Bakuu:(Sniffs) Taka: ? Bakuu:(Licks Sarafina's paw) Sarafina: ? Bakuu:(Nuzzles) Sarafina: (Purrs) Bakuu:(pURRS) Sarabi: (Walks toward them) ?? Bakuu:(Looks and Ears Twitch) Sarabi: Who is he? Taka: Bakuu. Bakuu:(Mews) Sarabi: Ah. Bakuu:(Circles) Sarabi: ??? Bakuu:(Yawns and rests) Sarabi: ... Darkstorm:(Walks into view) Sarabi: (Yawns) Darkstorm:(Turns to his wolf form and rests) Sarabi: (Sleeps) Darkstorm:(Extends wings) Sarafina: ??? Darkstorm:(Covers his Son) Bakuu:(Purrs) Zuzu's egg starts to hatch more. Bakuu:(Ears Twitch) Zuzu: (watches after egg) bakuu: Heh Sarafina: ...(Yawns) Bakuu:(Sleeps) (A tan colored lioness cub walks into view) Darkstorm: Hmmmm The Cub: (Eyes are red) ??? Darkstorm: Taka, whose your friend? Taka: Oh, her? She's Zira... Darkstorm:(Extends wing to give her shade) Zira: ^^ Thank you... Darkstorm: Heh Zira: (Purrs) Darkstorm:*Yawns* End of episode *Next episode, War between prides* Darkstorm Multiversal Season 2 Episode 1: The Arrival Darkstorm Multiversal Season 2 Episode 1: The Arrival